Transparente
by Tsuki Lawliet
Summary: Misa Amane corre un grave peligro, ¡es una víctima de un temido asesino serial!. L intentará resolver el complejo caso, pero es todo un enigma ¿Qué se esconde detrás de todo este misterio?...Pasen y Lean...Capitulo III: Cazador
1. Prólogo

*:…:* Transparente*:…:*

*:…:**:…:**:…:*

Era eso, cada vez que veía _sus_ ojos, se sentía distinta, desnuda…

_Transparente_

Débil…frágil, sin ninguna forma de ocultar sus sentimientos, porque con _él_ las mascaras no servían…

Misa sentía eso cada vez que estaba frente aquel hombre…aquel mismo que la amaba de verdad…

_Elle Lawliet_

_L_…

*:…:**:…:**:…:*

**Nota importante:** Disculpen las molestias a todos lo que ya lo habían leído, la edición era muy necesaria para la historia ajustar a los capítulos que siguen, y porque además encontré unas incoherencias en algunos párrafos…

Mis disculpas nuevamente, no soy escritora profesional, soy bastante novata, pero por algo se empieza. Por favor es de vital importancia que me dejen sus críticas, comentarios si les gusto o no, sugerencias, observaciones…y lo que sigue de ahí xD…bueno, bueno aquí les dejo el prólogo editado de la historia. Ah por cierto el capítulo uno también cambió pero detalles muy mínimos

Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, pero L si xD

* * *

*:…:*Prologo.*:…:*

Misa se encontraba en su apartamento sentada frente a la ventana, observando el ocaso, pensando en lo que ha sido su vida hasta ahora. Habían transcurrido 10 meses desde que murió Yagami Light, y ella siguió su vida de forma normal, por así decirlo, engañando al mundo con vacías sonrisas y un "estoy bien", cuando en realidad la lúgubre y grisácea soledad la carcomía…

Ella ya no era la misma, cambió tanto por dentro como por fuera. No era la misma jovencita con vestidos estilo gótico, con aquel carácter berrinchudo e infantil; la muerte de Light había cambiado de forma radical su personalidad…

_Él se había llevado muchas cosas de ella_…

Miraba el sol ocultarse, y volvían pequeños fragmentos de lo que habían sido sus años junto a Light, su Light. Ella siempre supo que él nunca la amó, que solo la utilizaba, pero muy a pesar de las migajas de falso cariño que él siempre le daba, tenía la ilusión de que él algún día pudiera verla como algo más que una herramienta…porque ella lo amaba y le esperaría todo lo fuese necesario…

_Esperanzas…_

Sí, porque las esperanzas son lo ultimo que se pierde, y aunque el ya no estuviese…

_Ella lo seguiría_

Pero ahora lo haría sufrir un poco, por haberla hecho sufrir...algo incomprensible, pagando sufrimiento con sufrimiento…pensaba. O tal vez la agonía la estaba alcanzando, y no reconocía el delirio que la adormecía…

El cielo invitaba al manto oscuro de la noche, y Misa seguía abriendo la caja de sus recuerdos. Por un instante se poso la imagen de ese chico desaliñado y con ojeras, tan peculiar…Ryuuzaki, recordó cuando estaban bajo vigilancia por sospechosos de ser Kira y Segundo Kira; y tenía sus citas con Light, él tenía que estar ahí con él, las 24 horas del día/7 días a la semana, hasta una vez llego a pensar que le tiraba al otro lado por pasar todo ese tiempo con su Light… pero a pesar de eso no la paso tan mal con el "ojos de rana"... lamentaba mucho su muerte, porque a pesar de saber que Light y Ryuuzaki eran enemigos en realidad, él llego a ser alguien muy importante para ella…

_Un gran amigo, que jamás olvidaría_

…Recordó ese fugaz beso en la mejilla que una vez le dio al detective, y cuando él le dijo que podía a llegar a enamorarse de ella… y lo miro extrañada…

– Que momentos – dijo con voz neutra mientras miraba al cielo, en el que aparecía la brillante luz de la luna.

Eran tantas cosas, como retazos de su pasado, todos muy bien guardados, momentos buenos y malos, verdades y mentiras, alegría y sufrimiento…

_Soledad_

Pero ella seguiría adelante…para conseguir una nueva vida…para liberarse de su amor por Light…no lo olvidaría estaba segura de ello, porque el era y sería el amor de su vida; pero ahora quería un cambio, uno más…sí, cambiar su destino, su futuro, ver hacia adelante…

…_Y no volver al pasado_

Estaba decidida. Abandonaría los últimos recuerdos que la ataban a Light, las páginas de aquel cuaderno mortal, su único vínculo real…con su ilusión más grande, su amor por él, _por su Light_…

_Borraría aquellos días lamentables, encontraría una salida al ardiente dolor de su corazón._

_En sus manos estaba lo único que le quedaba de él: su negra conciencia y su implícito deseo de poder…_

_No podía con tanto, era demasiado lo que había soportado; sus padres, su amigo Ryuuzaki y la persona que más amo._

_Light fue como una luz. Como una esperanza y como una razón de vivir._

Lloraba en silencio, lloraba esa tortura que le desmembraba el alma y el corazón…Y asi pasó, rompió sus recuerdos y los quemo junto a la sal de sus lágrimas, ya era suficiente dolor el que había soportado. Olvidaría muchas cosas, estaba consciente de ello, pero, era necesario si quería vivir de nuevo…

–Adiós, Light– decia entre sollozos y gruesas lágrimas, mirando las cenizas de su vida…

_Olvidaría y borraría su falso amor…_

Luego de eso renunció a su Death Note, olvidando gran parte de muchas cosas…pero aún así quedaba vivo el rostro de Light, sus sentimientos hacia sus amigos y sus recuerdos con Ryuuzaki.

Aunque intentaría a través del tiempo deshacer sus memorias, siempre estaría presente…la nostalgia, el vacío…

_Y su presencia…_

Llamando a la reminiscencia de lo triste y lo oculto, y…

_A sus recuerdos…_

_

* * *

  
_

Hola a todos…Bienvenidos a esta humilde historia… Por ahora este el prologo, pueden dejar sus sugerencias, criticas constructivas por supuesto, amenazas de muerte, citas al psicólogo, ántrax, entre otros…xD.

Inner-Akari: T_T Dios ¿Por qué? ¿¡POR QUE!?

Tsuki Lawliet: o.Ô ¿que te pasa Akari?

Inner-Akari: Dios, no Dios ¡¡porque no me diste un cuerpo propio y me arrinconaste en la mente de esta persona aburrida y ñoña!!…¡¡¡¡¡QUIERO A MI EDWARD, A MI L, A MI ITACHI, Y A MI BYAKUYA!!!!! ¿¡Es que es mucho pedir!?... TT_TT ¡¡¡NOuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! – A continuación un ataque de histeria ¬_¬…

Tsuki Lawliet: ¬_¬U deja de fastidiar inner latosa-molestosa…los lectores no quieren saber de ti ya supéralo, estás dentro de mí…o sino te llevo a un psicólogo para que te desaparezca, tu decides linda u.u

Inner-Akari: Ahora entiendo a Light T_T…quiero una Death note…

Tsuki Lawliet: ¬_¬ chicos es seguro que ella tiene muuuuchos problemas y no va a terminar su crisis existencial hasta que yo desaparezca, ahora quiero llorar T_T, inner latosa….

Pero antes, déjenle uno que otro review a esta historia que apenas comienza, seguro y tiene futuro…que tengan un feliz día… ^_^

Sayo…


	2. Recuerdos

Hola chicos ¿como están? ¿Como me los trata la vida? xD…aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de Transparente, espero les guste, dejen sus opiniones, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, etc…

Por cierto antes agradecimientos a todos los que han dejado comentarios a la historia, a aquellos que la han visitado…

Muchos agradecimientos a los siguen esta historia que apenas comienza…Gracias minna-san ^_^

Inner-Akari: ^_^ Ohayo minna-san, llego por quien lloraban- al fondo se escuchan silbidos y aplausos- gracias, gracias…

Tsuki Lawliet: ¬_¬ Akari si no te importa podrías dejar de hacer tonterías…aunque u.u creo que es imposible tratándose de ti…-

Inner-Akari: Siento en el alma que pienses asi, pero que otra opción tienes, me aguantas Wuajaja

Tsuki Lawliet: ¡Yo solo quería presentar el primer capitulo de la historia T_T!...Chicos aquí les dejo… y que no se les pase… uno que otro comentario, me bajaría un poco la depre en la que estoy pasando por culpa de mi inner malvada…

Disclaimer: Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen…aunque ya estoy comprando los derechos wuajaja.

Aclaraciones:

(I-A: Inner-Akari / TL: Tsuki Lawliet o sea yop xD)

L es lo más lindo (narración)

-L es lo más lindo- (diálogos)

_-L es lo más lindo- (pensamientos)_

*:…:*:…:*:…:*:…:*

_

* * *

_

**I**

*:…:***Recuerdos***:…:*

* * *

Era un día veraniego de esos que muy pocas veces se ven en Inglaterra, en Wammy`s House , una casa de infantes con altas capacidades intelectuales, habían niños jugando en el jardín y algunos jóvenes leyendo libros, todos con la misma excusa… las altas temperaturas…pero había una persona en todo ese lugar que siempre estaba encerrado resolviendo casos de diversos tipos, reconociéndose en todo el mundo como el detective más famoso, L; sentado frente a una laptop que estaba en una mesa dentro de una pequeña habitación rodeado de bandejas repletas de dulces, pasteles de fresa y de chocolate; que pedía a su fiel Watari y sin contar la alta cantidad de cafeína que consumía para mantenerse despierto, ya que él no tenia tiempo para descansar, el crimen no descansaba y el tampoco lo haría, pero ese calor era tan jodido, y aunque fuera un genio justiciero, él también era humano ¬¬ y era normal sentir un clima con tanto calor…

- Watari, voy a salir un rato ­- dijo pasivamente el detective, mientras buscaba una forma de refrescarse con su franela blanca

- Está bien, Ryuuzaki-dijo Watari desde una parte de la habitación

Y asi L salió a la "superficie" , salió de su eterno encierro para tomar un poco de aire fresco… y vio un árbol que le llamo la atención, no porque fuera raro sino porque sería el sitio perfecto para despejarse un poco… se sentó en su posición habitual y cerró los ojos un momento, respirando el aire del lugar…hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía la brisa rozarlo ni esa paz tan suave, pero esos eran los sacrificios que estaba dispuesto a aceptar, con tal de mantener la paz en el mundo…

Siguió respirando como tenía tiempo que no lo hacía, bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, y por un momento pensó en algo distinto a sus casos, buscando entre sus memorias, se posó aquel recuerdo de esos días, y de ese día que jamás olvidaría…

-Jaque mate, Light kun-dijo al viento en un susurro con un deje de melancolía.

*:…:***Flash back***:…:*

-Es el shiniga…-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer al suelo, víctima de un ataque al corazón

Y vio la expresión siniestra de Light, _de su amigo_ sonriendo como su hubiese ganado, aunque esa jugada, ya estaba calculada…

***Flash back 1***

¡¡Es un bastardo!!-pensaba Rem mientras lo veía-¡esto solo le beneficia a él!...-mientras por su mente paseaba la imagen de Misa…sufriendo-él no la va a ser feliz, tendré que hacer algo para ayudarle a Misa…- mientras tanto en algún lugar de su mente, Light la miraba con sus ojos rojos y desde la distancia dibujaba una siniestra sonrisa.

Y allí encontró su oportunidad, cuando vio a un L muy concentrado comiendo sus pasteles de fresa frente al ordenador…

-Ryuuzaki, tengo algo que preguntarte- le dijo en tono bastante austero y siniestro

L se quedo mirándole un momento, como analizando cada cosa, cada detalle de la shinigami…

- Dime shinigami-le dijo esperando la respuesta del extraño ser con cautela

-Iré al grano, tiene que ver con Misa -hizo una pausa- Toda la evidencia encontrada por ustedes la apunta como la culpable de esos crímenes, y es asi, ella es la culpable-nuevamente hizo una pausa

Ryuuzaki quedo a la espera de su confesión…

Tenías mucha razón, Misa era el segundo Kira. Los asesinatos que están ocurriendo en este momento, son su culpa. Ella…comete esos crímenes en nombre de ese humano – hizo una pausa

- Ella está siendo utilizada por Yagami Light, y esto también es parte de su plan…

L seguía atento a las palabras de la shinigami. De repente un aire siniestro cubrió a la shinigami

-Todo esto es parte de su plan para matarte, y ella no es más que una herramienta para cumplir con sus objetivos. Esta inculpándola, y se está aprovechando de todo esto para deshacerse de ella…humano Ryuuzaki, tengo que pedirte que protejas a Misa, a cambio…

El detective tenía una mirada inescrutable, y esperó

- Mataré a Yagami Light-

L abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, aunque ya lo sabía, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar la cruda declaración de la shinigami…

- Protegeré a Misa a cualquier costo…y la única forma de lograrlo es con tu ayuda- prosiguió la shinigami

- La protegerás…de Yagami Light y de cualquier otro peligro que la aceche- finalizó, y se marco un silencio

Ryuuzaki se sorprendió por las palabras de la shinigami, dijo que mataría a Yagami Light, Kira, a cambio de proteger a Misa Amane. No podía dedicarse a pensar en una decisión, no había tiempo…en cualquier momento todo acabaría y Light seria el ganador…al menos hasta ahí, porque la confesión de la shinigami cambiaba mucho las cosas…

Aunque así no era como el quería que ocurriesen las cosas, no existía otra forma de acabar con los asesinatos en masas…había que acabar con la raíz del problema, con el mismo Kira.

Era su ética o la vida de muchas otras personas, aunque Yagami Light fuera un asesino desquiciado y calculador, era humano y matar a alguien no era algo que estaba dentro de sus principios, pero tampoco era partidario de sus crímenes, no podía dejar que las vidas de más personas estuvieran a su merced… entonces solo había una única forma, aunque él no tuviese derecho alguno de juzgar, aceptaría el acuerdo de acabar con el asesino serial, Kira. Se arrepentiría un poco por Yagami Light, pero él ya no era más que un títere de la muerte misma, él ya no era un humano…no tendría que haber remordimientos.

Y Misa Amane, la segunda Kira, aunque aceptara protegerla no podía descartar el hecho de que ella también era una asesina tan peligrosa como el mismo Yagami Light, el poseer los ojos del shinigami la hacia un arma letal, y que también era el perfecto peón en el juego de Kira, su supuesto amor por Light la dejaba cegada ante la realidad y su mundo era del ser mas despiadado y demente que tuvo la fatal desgracia de conocer. Ella era culpable de muchos crímenes, y era obvio que merecía un castigo, pero por alguna razón, ella tenía un aire distinto, como si jamás en su vida hubiese sido capaz de pensar en algo como matar o hacer daño a otros, de alguna forma…tenía un aire de niña buena, un encanto especial, tal vez inocencia… No, no podía ponerse a pensar en las cualidades de Amane Misa, ella era el segundo Kira, un asesino, era un hecho irrefutable…

- Shinigami…-le llamo con cautela, esperando a que apareciera-… ¿Cuantos cuadernos como estos quedan?- le preguntó mirándole fijamente

- En este momento, solo hay dos, tienes uno y el otro… no lo se- le dijo con voz neutra

- ¿Por que estás haciendo todo esto, shinigami?- hubo un breve silencio

- Por que ese humano Light esta manipulando a Misa valiéndose de su amor por él, y eso es imperdonable. Ella perdió a sus padres, víctimas de un asesinato…Kira, acabó con el asesino de ellos…por eso Misa al obtener la Death Note lo buscó para servirle y agradecerle por ello…y en cuanto lo encontró, ella…

L la interrumpió, al darse cuenta de la preocupación de la shinigami por la rubia...

-Ya veo- agarro una taza de café que estaba en la mesa a su lado y empezó a dar sorbos pequeños- y así terminó aliada con Kira…-empezó a agregar cubitos de azúcar a su café – Acepto tu propuesta, y a cambio tendrás que decirme algunas cosas…

- Entiendo-asintió-

*:…:*** Fin de flash back 1***:…:*** (Regreso a Flash Back)**

-¡¡Ryuuzaki!!- Light gritó

Y Light sonrió al ver su guerra contra L ganada, jamás imagino que el quedaría vivo…

Todo siguió su curso…Light se convirtió en el nuevo L, y siguió juzgando durante un tiempo…creyó en su victoria…y en un día muy cercano, apareció el ocaso…

.-Departamento de Investigación del Caso Kira (Apartamento de Light).-

- Yagami Light, es tu hora- y en el fondo una gran figura se acercaba…

Un desesperado Light corría buscando la forma de esconderse, se escondió detrás del sofá, sujetaba su cabeza con sus manos en una forma desesperada, su expresión facial era la de una persona en un estado crítico de esquizofrenia.

-No sirve que te escondas, ya eres nuestro… Yagami Light o debería decir, Kira - de las penumbras, una encorvada figura cuyas manos estaban en los bolsillos de un viejo pantalón jean y su cabello desgreñado y negro hacia énfasis en las marcadas ojeras de sus ojos neutros…

- ¡No, no! ¡NO!, jeje yo te mate, si, ¡TE MATE! ¡Tú no puedes estar aquí! ¡¡Tú estás muerto!!-gritó aun escondido…gimiendo de forma ahogada

L hizo un breve silencio

- Light-kun, esto acabo, entrégate a la justicia- dijo en un tono suave y neutro, él ya sabía que no sería tan fácil, pero aun así le sorprendió el estado de Light.

Mientras L le decía esto, Light hizo su treta con el reloj que le había regalado su padre, buscando el trozo de la Death Note para escribir el nombre del que ahora era su verdugo…

-jajaja, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Light se levantó del piso y su expresión cambió, ahora era la de aquel hombre calculador y capaz de todo- ¿Crees que todo acabo, Ryuuzaki? porque no te preguntas que es lo que harás cuando estés en el otro mundo, eh, Ryuuzaki-y empezó a reírse de forma descontrolada…

Y los sucesos pasaron de forma rápida, Light escribía el nombre de L en el supuesto trozo de Death Note, que por cierto era falso, puesto que el detective ya sabía de esta artimaña, mientras que Rem en alguna parte escribía de forma simultánea el nombre de Yagami Light…

- ¡Te vas a morir, Ryuuzaki! ¡Jajajajajaja!- L estaba en su lugar con la cabeza gacha- ¿que te parece, retorcerte en el infierno, eh? ¡Jajajaja!- Light caminaba peligrosamente hacia donde estaba el detective- 30, 31, 32, 33- caminaba mientras miraba su reloj- solo siete segundos, para ti, querido amigo ¡jajajajaja!- L aún estaba quieto con la mirada en el suelo, su expresión era indescifrable- 36,37…- Light estaba en frente de Ryuuzaki mostrando su mejor sonrisa de maniático- Sayonara, Ryuuzaki- murmuró, y se marcaron los 40 segundos- y en ese instante sintió una punzada en el pecho-

-¡¡¡Aahhhhhhhh!!!- el detective lo acogió en sus brazos, mientras Light tomaba fuertemente su pecho, producto del dolor…

- Lo siento mucho, Light kun- fueron las palabras del detective, antes de que Yagami Light falleciera en sus brazos…

Por un momento, el tiempo pareció detenerse y entre las penumbras, pareció que una pequeña lágrima sumergió el espacio…

En unos minutos después, el equipo de investigación entró, y hallaron a L recostando a Light en el piso…entre el equipo estaban Matsuda, Mogi, Aisawa, y por último, el jefe de la NPA Yagami Soichiro. Todos entraron con la seriedad que exigía el caso…

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto el jefe de la policía, pero nadie dijo nada, pero en cuanto vio una silueta de un joven yacer en el suelo de la habitación, y cuando analizó la evidencia, se dio cuenta, su hijo yacía en el suelo inerte…muerto.

Sorprendido, enojado y afligido; Soichiro no podía creer la escena que sus ojos presenciaban, su hijo no podía estar muerto, no. De pronto la desesperación cubrió sus facciones…

- ¡Light!- gritó mientras corría hacia el cuerpo inerte de su hijo, y Ryuuzaki se levantó para darle espacio- ¡Light! ¡Light! ¡¡¡LIGHT!!!-lo zarandeo por unos momentos y luego gritaba mientras lloraba encima del cuerpo del joven castaño.

Los demás observaban en silencio.

El joven detective miraba desde un sitio la trágica escena. Luego, su mirada se perdió entre los débiles rayos del sol, se perdió en el sendero de su existencia por un instante…y pareció comprenderlo, era claro, el terrible dolor que muy en el fondo sentía… en el fondo aunque no lo pareciera, Ryuuzaki tenía un corazón, dolía…y le dolería eternamente la muerte de Light kun, su amigo/enemigo…Kira.

*:…:***Fin flash back***:…:*

*:…:*:…:*:…:*

*:…:*_**Tiempo después**_*:…:*

Desde la muerte de Light, muchas cosas cambiaron.

La familia del joven castaño no era la misma. El padre de Light se retiró de la policía y se dedicó a vivir con su familia. Meses más tarde se mudaron a Okinawa a rehacer sus vidas, tratando de aliviar esa pérdida tan grande, no se supo más de ellos durante mucho tiempo.

Mogi, Aisawa y Matsuda; siguieron en la NPA, y ahora eran personas de confianza en el equipo de investigación, y trabajaban constantemente con L.

Near, Mello y Matt, que habían ayudado a L en el caso Kira, todavía seguían en Wammy`s House luchando por conseguir la posición de este…y ahora estaban más que felices porque el famoso detective les propuso trabajar con él.

Misa Amane perdió los recuerdos concernientes a Kira al ya no ser poseedora de una Death Note, volvió a su vida normal; trabajaba como actriz y modelo, ahora era muy famosa… Le había afectado de manera fuerte la muerte de su amado Light, pero no se deprimió tanto como muchos esperaban. Ahora era una mujer fuerte, que no se dejaba derrumbar por cualquier cosa…había surgido una nueva Misa…

Ryuuzaki, luego de aquel fatídico día, regresó a Inglaterra a trabajar en nuevos casos, él y Watari llegaron a Wammy`s House y a partir de allí, L empezó a cumplir con su parte del trato: Proteger a Amane Misa.

*:…:*:…:*:…:*

_*:…:*:…:*:…:*__Tokio. Kanto. Apartamento de Misa. 6:00 pm __*:…:*:…:*:…:*_

- Hola- el joven sonrió de manera dulce – ¿puedo pasar?

-Hola Hideki kun pasa- dijo con voz neutra, devolviéndole la sonrisa por cortesía. (El personaje: adivinen, Ryuga Hideki)

Entraron en el bello apartamento de la modelo, y se sentaron, ella en un sillón de color beige y él en el sofá…luego de un pequeño silencio

-Misa, necesito hablar contigo-dijo con rotunda seriedad y luego suspiro- ¡T_T necesito que vuelvas por favor! ¡Esa mujer es un desastre como actriz, te lo ruego, haré lo que tu quieras pero vuelve!- el joven actor se arrodilló ante Misa… ¡T_T vuelve, ¿siiiiii?! ¡Es el próximo año, ya se, pero no la soporto!- de repente le puso sus mejores ojitos de perrito abandonado.

- Etto, Hideki kun, creo que tengo que pensarlo- Misa puso su cara de pensar, miro al techo y luego a Hideki que aun tenia carita de perro (I-A: -escurriendo sus babas- me imaginó así a L kun / TL: ¬¬), miró hacia su lado derecho y luego a Hideki que aun tenia esa tierna expresión…

- U.U- Misa suspiró y luego lo miro- Hideki kun- cerró sus ojos por un momento y luego los abrió mostrando una mirada furibunda- ¡¿Hideki, levántate de ahí, ya?!-

-Ha…hai- respondió, Hideki asustado se levantó y se sentó en el sofá

La joven rubia carraspeó, y puso una pose de "hacerse rogar"

- No lo se, voy a ver si tengo por ahí un hueco en mi agenda- sacudía sus manos mientras decía esto y en su interior se reía de forma maquiavélica, ella era una modelo y actriz reconocida, si alguien quería trabajar con ella, pues tendría que costarle un poquito ¿o no?...

El joven actor lloraba internamente- _Misa acepta por favor T_T, ya no aguanto a esa mujer demente _

Misa fingía que pensaba, bueno en realidad no fingía, si estaba pensando, pero en la forma de decirle a Hideki que aceptaba la propuesta sin herir su orgullo de actriz (xD), después de todo se le arrodillo y le puso cara de perrito…seee

- Hideki kun, esta bien acepto - suspiro para ponerle drama al asunto- ¬_¬ no puedo dejarte con esa mujer que daña la imagen de talentosas actrices como yo…-

- ¿En serio Misa?- y se levanto de su sillón para llorar y abrazar a Misa- ¡Misa te juro que no te arrepentirás, ya verás!

- ¬_¬U si, si lo que digas- y luego de este show, Hideki se fue del apartamento de nuestra protagonista…

*:…:*:…:*:…:*

Misa se recostó en un futon que tenia en su habitación, y se puso a leer una de sus revistas de moda favorita, Eighteen, y veía fotos de ella en la revista.

- Kyaaaaaa! ¡Quede genial! – luego de eso sonó un pitido que provenía de su laptop. Era un mail.

Empezó a leer el mail, y quedó con los ojos abiertos de la impresión…

*:…:*:…:*:…:*

L aún se hallaba debajo de la sombra de aquel árbol, había pasado parte de la mañana y parte de la tarde, recordando todo lo sucedido en el caso Kira, ya cansado de estar sentado, se levantó para regresar a sus deberes: Resolver casos…

- Amane Misa – sus palabras fueron un pequeño susurro que se esparció entre el fresco viento veraniego. Luego de eso su silueta desgarbada desapareció entre las puertas y los pasillos de Wammy`s House…

Algo grande se acercaba… Lo presentía…Elle Lawliet, sabía que de una forma u otra, Misa representaba problemas…pero con todo eso, ella siempre le intrigó, su personalidad dulce y seductora, su inocencia y su fortaleza…su fragilidad y su dureza…un completo misterio. Definitivamente, Misa Amane sería un problema, un gran problema…

_Continuará… _

*:…:*:…:*:…:*

* * *

*:…:*:…:*:…:*_**Notas finales de la autora**_ *:…:*:…:*:…:*

Aclaraciones: Por ahora ninguna, a partir del segundo se empieza a describir la trama real de la historia, espero les guste…

Inner-Akari: ¬¬ no digo nada, sin comentarios…

Tsuki Lawliet: Bueno chicos, si les gusto esta humilde historia T_T, y si creen que se lo merece regálenle uno de sus lindos comentarios, acepto de todo no se preocupen ^_^…

Inner-Akari: ¬¬ deja de rogar, que eso es horroroso mocosa, deja a los lectores en paz, eres una molestia ¬¬

Tsuki Lawliet: No le hagan caso a mi inner, es latosa y molestosa wuajaja…

Inner-Akari: -viendo un calendario de L con poca ropa y en poses que no son aptas para menores xD- ¡que sexy! ¡¡Kyaaaaaa!!

Tsuki Lawliet: ¬w¬ que estas viendo Akari, vas asustar a los chicos con eso, por Dios y por L- de pronto Akari pone una foto de un mes cualquiera en frente de mi- Ka…Kami O_O ¿Ese es mi L-kun?, pero que…- lo que sigue no lo puedo decir, demasiado lascivo para sus castas y puras mentes xD…

Inner-Akari: Este esta como quiere, ven y mira más Tsuki-chan wuajaja no te resistas, esto es mortal…

Tsuki Lawliet: Si tienes razón O¬O- babas-jeje O¬O(hemorragia nasal)-viendo las fotos de L...-carraspeo- ¡¡¡¡¡Akari!!!!! ¿Que haces?- en ese momento inner latosa se va…

Tsuki Lawliet: se fue corriendo, es una cobarde, con tal de que me deje el mes de diciembre-versión navideña-O¬O jeje-carraspeo-jeje-risa nerviosa-jeje…bueno no les quito más tiempo, mis conflictos con mi inner seguirán existiendo…no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta historia…que se va a tornar más y más interesante… Kyaaaaaa!!!!

Nos leemos luego y aprieten ese lindo botón de abajito, si ese de abajo y escríbanme un poquito… ¿siiiiii? – carita de perrito

Hideki: ¡Hey! ¡Eso es plagio! Ò_Ó

Tsuki Lawliet: ¬¬ ignórenlo…

Sayooooo, que tengan un feliz día ^_^


	3. Curioso

**Importante**: A todos aquellos que habían comentado y agregado este fic a sus favoritos o alertas, millones de disculpas. Mande a subir con mi primo la re-edición porque estaba algo ocupada, pero que me encuentro, la historia original borrada y publicada como nueva historia ¡le dije que reemplazara los capis! T_T, no fue sino un día después que me di cuenta de eso. Conclusión: si quieres que las cosas te salgan bien, hazlas tu mismo…Siento en el alma ese inconveniente :s a todos mil disculpas… espero les agrade la re-edición y dejen sus comentarios porque con sus opiniones puedo saber si voy bien con la historia o no…

**Disclaimer**: Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenece…algún día serán míos bwuajaja…(Pésimo lo se xD)

Agradecimientos a Remk (mi nii-san, u_u me prohibió poner su nombre y este su nick xD) porque sus ideas me permitieron seguir escribiendo esta humilde historia.¡¡¡ Arigatou Gozaimazu Remk–nii-san!!!

Dedicado a todos los lectores y visitantes de esta historia, muy particularmente a todos los que han comentado y siguen esta historia. ¡Gracias a todos ^_^!

*:…:*:…:*:…:*:…:*

* * *

En un alejado callejón, desde lo alto de un edificio, se podía divisar una figura en las penumbras, que escondía su silueta de la visibilidad detrás de la corroída pared de la cornisa…

Con un arma que saco de un gran bolso, apuntaba a una joven que desde la distancia parecía tener cabello castaño, complexión delgada y baja, cuyos pasos parecían ir bastante rápido…

– ¡¡¿Qué quieres de mi?!!– la mujer grito en la oscuridad, espantando a los gatos de la zona, mientras iba corriendo hacia la salida del callejón

En unos segundos, el casi inaudible sonido de alguna especie de mini dardo salió del arma del sujeto, clavándose en la piel de la joven, cayendo esta al instante…

–¡¡¡¡Aaaaahhhhh!!!!– el grito de la joven retumbo entre las paredes del lugar, el terror y un torturante dolor se destilaba de las cuerdas vocales de la mujer –¡¡¡¡Aaaaahhhh!!!! –se retorcía y se arrastraba con ferocidad en la solitaria calle, y la saliva se hizo presente…

Unos minutos después, su vista se hallaba borrosa, no sentía su respiración y no podía moverse, tampoco sentía sus sentidos…

Una silueta vagamente negra se acercaba a la mujer susurrando…

–En el nombre del padre, del hijo, del espíritu santo…Amen – hizo las señales de una cruz con lo que parecía una flor que traía en sus manos y la tiro a un lado de ella–Adiós…– Y la mujer profirió un agudo grito de dolor

–¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! –

* * *

II

*:…:*Curioso*:…:*

* * *

*:…:*:…:*:…:* Misa Amane. Tokio. Kanto. Apartamento de Misa *:…:*:…:*:…:*

Kyaaaaaa!- se escucho un grito proveniente de la habitación de la modelo- ¡Siiiiii!, por fin Misa es una gran estrella kyaaaa!- y en su posición gritaba y daba saltos de felicidad…

El mail recibido contenía la información sobre cierto evento muy importante que dictaba, una participación especial en una entrega de premios que próximamente se haría en tierras mediterráneas…en Italia

- Me morí, me morí, kyaaa!, ¡llamare a...a...a si jeje a Mocchi, para irnos mañana mismo kyaaa!- y pego saltos hasta llegar al un bello teléfono con forro de terciopelo negro (xD de donde saco cosas raras)

* * *

*:…:*:…:*:…:* Inglaterra. Wammy`s House. Habitación de L*:…:*:…:*:…:*

El suave marfil de aquella habitación que armonizaba con el cálido clima que se reflejaba en las ventanas abarrotadas y de cristales oscurecidos, se hallaba sumida entre los ruidos que hacían las voces de unos hombres…y los sonidos de algo metálico…

–Hmm– el detective estaba muy ensimismado comiendo un rico helado de fresa, claro a la vez que escuchaba a los integrantes de su equipo, los cuales estaban brindando sus puntos de vista con respecto al "caso" en el que estaban a punto de trabajar, y justo en ese momento Matsuda compartía sus opiniones al público presente, bueno si las opiniones también fueran ataques de euforia…

– ¡Que bien! ¡Matsuda a la acción! – daba pequeños saltos, dando a entender su "emoción"– ¡¡Yuhuuu!! ¡A por los criminales! ¡Que padre! –

Todos los que estaban parados en la sala lo miraban con una dosis extra de vergüenza ajena…incluido L

Y es que, L había visto muchas cosas en su vida. Desde inofensivos payasos jugando a ser criminales, hasta peligrosos asesinos de la talla de BB y Kira, y por supuesto las típicas escenas del crimen, sangre por aquí, muertos por allá, en fin gajes del oficio. Pero algo a lo que de verdad, jamás, JAMÁS, podría acostumbrarse, era a la rotunda estupidez de Matsuda…y sus inusuales y frecuentes actos de idiotez…

– Matsuda, mejor no digas nada – le dijo un avergonzado Aizawa, tratando de salvar el día

– Jeje, yo solo decia – dijo el aludido con pena

L suspiro.

– Ya oyeron la situación de este caso, espero lo tomen con calma – dijo mirando a Matsuda, el cual volteo su cara apenado- y manténganse concentrados- toma una cucharada de su helado de fresa, y voltea hacia el lado derecho de su habitación- Mello, Matt…ya saben lo que tienen que hacer –

– ¿Porque cojones Near se tiene que quedar?– reclamo un furioso Mello

– Mello – dijo el pelinegro con parsimonia – ya discutimos esto, si quieres quedarte hazlo, pero de igual forma tu misión esta allá afuera, en la acción, ¿no era eso lo que querías? – dijo el detective con inocencia

El rubio lo miro por un momento. Mello lo sabia, el perdería, asi que para que seguir reclamando cosas estúpidas, decidió irse no sin antes disculparse con L algo irritado. Esa era una escena casi normal, siempre le tocaba las de perder cuando le refutaba algo a su querido maestro L y más si eso incluía a su "adorado" Near.

Y luego de las palabras de Ryuuzaki, los presentes salieron de la habitación a excepción del mencionado y el peliblanco…

Al momento, la laptop de L que estaba encima de su minúscula mesa hace un pitido de alerta, mostrando una W mayúscula de fondo

– Watari– dijo L volteando rápidamente – que nos tienes

– Nuevos informes del "caso de Londres" – dijo una voz del otro lado

– Envíanoslos, por favor –

El detective y el peliblanco, pasaron gran parte de la tarde en el análisis del caso enviado por Watari, revisando informes, fotografías de varias escenas del crimen, entre otras cosas…

*:…:*:…:*:…:*:…:*

Ryuuzaki estaba en un gran sillón frente a una pequeña mesa, en cuya superficie se hallaban informes y fotografías algo regadas…

– Marie Hamilton – susurró el detective, mientras veía las fotografías de una mujer de rostro irreconocible a causa de los brutales golpes que había recibido, no solo en su rostro sino en toda su anatomía; leía los informes enviados por Watari y pudo divisar lo mismo que en los demás, muerte por envejecimiento acelerado y por daños en todos sus órganos internos.

En una de las fotografías que miraba, pudo percibir una pequeña mancha roja al fondo, junto al cuerpo de la mujer, busco en su laptop el archivo donde se hallaba la fotografía y aumento la zona de la mancha…

Una rosa roja…

En las escenas del crimen anteriores también encontraron este detalle, justo al lado izquierdo de la cabeza de la victima, una rosa roja…lo que obviamente afirmaba que se trataba de un caso de asesinato en serie.

–Curioso – susurró

Pero el detective tenia en su cabeza una parte en especial, la forma en que no dejaba evidencia alguna, la forma tan silenciosa de matar, pero brutal y efectiva…

_Justo como Kira…_

L razonaba nuevamente, la pregunta era la siguiente: ¿Como y con que mataba?

Pasaron millones de pensamientos y conjeturas basadas, en las formas de matar de anteriores criminales, como por ejemplo BB…pero no hizo sino sumergirse en una espiral de hipótesis que no le llevaban a ningún lado…

– Este asesino es diferente – se dijo para si

Pensó en una Death Note, pero de inmediato desecho la idea, puesto que entonces no tendría necesidad de dejar señales, como las rosas que este asesino dejaba…Era un total dilema

*:…:*:…:*:…:*:…:*

Asi pasaron varias horas, hasta que la noche toco los ventanales de la habitación y el sonido del reloj de pared anunciaba las 7:00 pm.

Nuevamente el pitido de alerta de la laptop se hizo presente

– Watari– dijo L – por favor…

– Si, señor – dijo el gentil hombre del otro lado de la línea

–Near– hablo el pelinegro– investiga los perfiles de las victimas y donde y cuando fueron asesinadas

– Si, L– dijo el joven peliblanco

* * *

*:…:*:…:*:…:* _Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio .4:00pm.*_:…:*:…:*:…:*

–Por fin nos vamos Mocchi – dijo ella jalando a su guardaespaldas con euforia…

– Hai, Misa-san – y se fueron juntos a la sala de espera

Luego de unos minutos…

Voz: Vuelo 456 a Roma, por favor abordar

Abordaron el avión y en unas horas llegaron a la capital romana…

*:…:*:…:*:…:* Aeropuerto Internacional de Roma. Italia. 4:30 pm*:…:*:…:*:…:*

Luego de recoger su equipaje, salieron del aeropuerto en busca de un taxi para ir rumbo a su hotel…

– Fiu! Que bueno que llegamos Mocchi, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes del festival – dijo ella muy feliz, en el taxi

– Hai Misa-san – dijo Mogi haciendo gala de su expresividad

El taxista mira por el espejo hacia la parte trasera del auto…

– Señores a donde los llevo – dijo el taxista amablemente

– A la avenida 5 con 3, Hotel La Grazze – dijo Mogi con amabilidad (debería ser en italiano, pero mejor en español xD)

La bella rubia lo miro como si estuviese viendo a un extraterrestre…

- Mocchi, ¿habla italiano? – dijo Misa sorprendida

– Hai, Misa-san – esta vez le sonrió levemente. A la muchacha le sale una venita en la frente

– Mocchi, te he dicho que a Misa, solo la llames Misa y no Misa-san – dijo fingiendo estar enfadada

– Hai, Misa-s…digo Misa – dijo algo nervioso

*:…:*:…:*:…:*:…:*

En el trayecto hablaban, en realidad, Misa hablaba como cotorra sobre moda y "turismo en Roma", de lo que harían ahí, mientras que Mogi solo asentía a las palabras de la joven. Luego de unos minutos…

– Llegamos – dijo el taxista

Misa y su guardaespaldas le pagaron al taxista, ya habían realizado el cambio de yenes a euros antes de salir de Japón y no tuvieron problemas. Estaban frente a la fachada principal del hotel donde se quedarían; era impactante, tenía un estilo muy tradicional de arquitectura mediterránea, parecía una especie de Partenón en conjunto con un matiz de colores tierra y tonos beige, dándole un toque de acogedor e imponente…

La rubia miraba el lugar detallando las hermosas artesanías y esculturas que se hallaban en el la recepción del hotel…

Mogi buscaba los registros de ellos en la recepción

–Misa Amane y Mizuiro Morinozuka*, habitaciones 320 y 321 – dijo la recepcionista con una sonrisa al guardaespaldas

– Gracias señorita – le dijo el amablemente

El botones llevó sus equipajes a sus respectivas habitaciones. Estas eran hermosas ,tenían un color crema, en un lado tenían una hermosa cama con cobertores de color crema con bordados y su cobertor externo color carmesí, las ventanas daban una vista espectacular al bello jardín del hotel y a su gran piscina, las cortinas eran de un tono beige llamativo y sutil, algunas artesanías estaban colocadas en pequeñas columnas de color tierra brindando un bello contraste, el sofá junto con sillón de los mismos tonos se acomodaban alrededor de una pequeña mesa, en el centro y las puertas eran de un hermoso marfil. Todo combinaba armonizando el lugar.

Descansaron un poco, estaban exhaustos por el viaje y obviamente porque estaban algo aturdidos por el cambio de horario. Al día siguiente, ya estaban más descansados. En la habitación 320, la joven ojimiel se hallaba tiraba en su cama, revisando algunas revistas de moda italiana, en busca del vestido perfecto y sus accesorios para el gran Festival de Cine…

– ¡Misa ira de compras! – dijo eufórica brincando encima de la suave cama.

Misa se arregló para salir, con un pantalón jean sencillo, una blusa blanca que le combinaba haciendo juego con unas sandalias bajas. Llamo a Mogi para ir de compras por la ciudad, para ir en busca de su vestido para el evento y otras cosas más; pero antes desayunaron en el restaurant del hotel y llamaron a una agencia para el alquiler de un auto…

Para el guardaespaldas fue un día de esos, si, fatídico era la palabra, el pobre andaba de aquí para allá, con un montón de bolsas de diferentes tiendas como Gucci, Dior, Valentino, Channel, Victoria`s Secrets y entre otras…. Y no solo eso, ya que Misa no paraba ni un rato y la única fuente de energía que aun le quedaba, había sido gracias a un simple refresco dietético y a unas míseras galletas de salvado de trigo (xD)

*:…:*:…:*:…:*:…:*

Después de un día entero de compras, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Misa, una muy feliz por haber tenido un "productivo" día de compras, y otro para llevar los "kilos" de ropa que había comprado la modelo, con la intención desesperada de llegar rápido a su habitación y recostarse de una vez. Luego salieron, fueron a cenar y regresaron…

Ambos se encerraron en sus respectivas habitaciones, Mogi de una vez se tiro en su cama y hasta el otro día. Misa también estaba rotundamente cansada, pero ya no podía con su irreprimible ansiedad, naturalmente causada por el evento y pues andaba algo hiperactiva, no podía salir por cuestiones de seguridad y tampoco quería molestar a Mogi, el pobre estaba muy exhausto, asi que prendió su laptop en busca algo que la distrajese…

Entro en diversas páginas de ocio, música, entretenimiento, moda, entre otros; pero nada le convencía hasta que por algún motivo decidió buscar los últimos casos de crímenes internacionales. Cosa rara.

En los resultados, se encontraron un sinfín de casos, en los artículos resaltaban los nombres y rostros de criminales, que aparecían por doquier, con un letrero encima de "Se buscan".- La joven miraba las páginas y entre los artículos que leía encontró un caso en particular, que le puso los pelos de punta.

En un pequeño articulo de crímenes, leyó lo siguiente:

'_James Miller, estudiante londinense, de estatus medio, murió asesinado dentro de su propia casa, nueva victima del caso de los asesinatos en serie más grande en la historia de Europa, el "Caso de Londres". Fue victima de brutales golpes en su cuerpo y se hallo que sus órganos internos estaban destrozados en su totalidad. Según informes de forense, se hallaba deshidratado y su cabello se hallaba descolorizado por completo, y más extraño aun, se encontró en un estudio genético, que antes de morir, el joven habría sufrido una alteración en algunos de los genes encargados de la multiplicación celular, causando un crecimiento acelerado y desordenado de células, y entre otros procesos los cuales se están estudiando; lo que se traduce como un proceso de envejecimiento a velocidades aun no precisadas… 'No hay pistas', según informes de la oficina de investigaciones londinenses; 'la escena del crimen estaba "limpia"… '–según la policía de investigación local–, no se han hallado posibles evidencias que permitan hallar al asesino del joven…Lo curioso del caso es que su familia se hallaba presente la noche del asesinato, y según sus declaraciones no escucharon ruidos extraños ni vieron nada fuera de lugar…_

_La madre del fallecido, en una de sus declaraciones a la prensa local: _

"_Esa noche mi hijo estaba bien, la ultima vez que lo vi, entraba tranquilamente a su habitación a estudiar y me dijo que le llevara algunos refrigerios, y luego de unos minutos fui a llevarle lo que me pidió, y… y, estaba allí tirado en el piso de su dormitorio…"_

_En otra nota…se dice que encontraron junto al cadáver, una rosa roja al lado de la victima, que se estudia minuciosamente en busca de rastros que conlleven al culpable…_

… _La INTERPOL esta tomando cartas en el asunto, el "Caso de Londres", llamado asi porque las primeras victimas fueron de la capital anglosajona. En una rueda de prensa, se escucharon las declaraciones de uno de sus representantes…_

"_Tenemos registros de casos en otras localidades de Europa similares al caso de James Miller, es un caso bastante particular de asesinato en serie, toda la policía del mundo se esta movilizando, no queremos que esta amenaza se siga expandiendo…"- _

_En otras declaraciones – anunciaron la posible intervención del reconocido detective internacional, L, para resolver este caso –… _'

*:…:*:…:*:…:*:…:*

Misa estaba absorta por lo que estaba leyendo, de verdad ese caso era muy terrorífico, tanto que hasta parecía salido de las películas, lo mejor era no leer más, si quería dormir bien; cerró las paginas web y apago su laptop, la dejo encima de la pequeña mesa que estaba junto al sofá de la suite, se acurruco entre sus sábanas y se dispuso a dormir.

*:…:*

Pasaban las horas, eran las 12:30 am y aun no conseguía dormir, a pesar de que lo intentara; y todo por bendita curiosidad. En un rato más logro conciliar el sueño producto del cansancio, aun asi su subconsciente no le estaba ayudando, tuvo pesadillas muy vividas, todo relacionado con ese crimen y extrañamente Light apareció en ellas…

Despertó muy espantada en la madrugada, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Se relajo un poco, bebió algo de agua, y volvió a recostarse, y al cabo de un rato se volvió a dormir…

*:…:*:…:*:…:*:…:*

El alba tocó las sutiles facciones del rostro de la rubia, quien se cubría con sus mantas para huir de la luz solar, cosa que estaba logrando, hasta que el sonido del teléfono la despertó…

– Hola, ¿eres tú, Mocchi? – dijo algo adormilada y desperezándose, paso un poco más de un minuto – hola, ¡holaaaa! – pero al otro lado de línea no había nadie – Tsk, ya Misa no puede ni dormir – y colgó con fastidio, mientras se levantaba para ir al baño. Se quito su pijama y dispuso a bañarse, asi que preparo la ducha y se metió debajo de ella…

Las finas gotas la recorrían por completo, refrescando el sofoco que sentía, mientras su mente se despejaba de esos extraños pensamientos que la molestaban, esa noticia le impacto de cierta forma. Y ya no quedaban sino un par de días, para realizarse la entrega de premios y tenia que estar lo mas concentrada posible. Asi que después de salir de la ducha, se vistió de forma que los "paparazzi" no la reconocieran, después de todo era una actriz internacional…

–Listo, asi no reconocerán a Misa esos paparazzi fastidiosos – dijo ella molesta – de seguro era uno de ellos el que llamo a Misa esta mañana, asi que mejor evitar riesgos – dijo eufórica y triunfante por su deducción

Salió de su habitación, para ir al habitación vecina, la 321, para buscar a su guardaespaldas…

Toca la puerta y Mogi abre mostrando una sonrisa a la joven modelo, a la cual ella responde

–¡¡¡Mocchi!!! , ¡Nos vamos de paseo por Roma! – dijo con su típica euforia, propia de su jovial personalidad, tomando fuertemente del brazo a su protector

– Ma…matte Misa– le dijo el hombre buscando cerrar bien la habitación.

Desayunaron en el restaurant del hotel, comida tradicional italiana; y luego partieron hacia el centro de Roma…

Asi, Mogi recorrió junto con Misa varios sitios de la capital italiana, y tomaron muchas fotografías, Misa sonreía, corría y era inundada por un arco iris de emociones…parecía una niña pequeña… Y aunque quiso librarse de los importunos paparazzi, los muy infelices fueron capaces de sacarle una que otra foto y no esta demás decir que unas cuantas rabietas…

*:…:*:…:*:…:*:…:*

Misa a pesar de los paparazzi, y todo lo demás entiéndase hostigamiento, rabietas, palabras ofensivas, estrés, entre otros; paso un buen día junto con su amigo-guardaespaldas Mogi, conocieron un poco Italia; comieron macarrones con queso, pizza y entre otras delicias italianas, eso si, su dieta era sagrada, por tanto todo lo que consumió ella fue dietético.

Pasearon por los museos, visitaron algunas iglesias. La joven dio de comer a las palomas de un parquecito, se dio un tiempo para observar la anaranjada tarde cubrir las edificaciones del lugar, comió helado de fresa y pistacho con "Mocchi", en fin hizo muchas cosas…, que lamentablemente, por cuestiones de memoria no recordaba haberlas hecho…

Y no podía quejarse por eso, de hecho le estaba muy agradecida a su querido "Mocchi" por no dejarla sola…aun asi…

Sentía que le faltaba una pieza al rompecabezas de su vida, le hacia falta algo importante, tal vez mas vida, mas amistades o tal vez… ¿amor? . No, ella ya tenía un amor, pero eso era tan triste de recordar que prefería guardarlo en un pequeño rincón de su mente y de su corazón, porque…_Light, era su pasado…_

Dejó sus tristes recuerdos con algo de esfuerzo, y decidió que ya era hora de volver.

Y la noche dominó al día, regresaron al hotel, para descansar…Y para prepararse, después de todo ya solo quedaba un día para el tan ansiado evento…

*:…:*:…:*:…:*:…:*

En la habitación 320, la modelo preparaba el jacuzzi para relajarse un poco. Y mientras lo preparaba, fue a buscar su pijama, pero vio algo que le llamo la atención, en la mesa donde anteriormente había dejado su laptop encontró una rosa blanca con una curiosa nota que rezaba:

'Pronto_…Amane Misa'_

La joven se extraño mucho de ver el detalle, se supone que estaba en uno de los hoteles más seguros de la ciudad y por supuesto que su suite tenia suficiente vigilancia como para evitar que alguien ingresara en ella, salvo ella misma o su guardaespaldas obviamente…Pensó que tal vez pudo haber sido uno de sus fanáticos pues ella era una actriz reconocida, pero no creía que se atrevieran a tanto, pero aun asi necesitaba saber quien había puesto esa rosa en su suite.

Enseguida llamo al servicio del hotel, para preguntar quien había enviado el detalle, aunque era algo trivial le causaba cierta curiosidad.

Preguntó, pero se extrañaron al escucharla…aseguraron que nadie había entrado allí, salvo ella, su guardaespaldas y el servicio de limpieza. Agradeció por la información y entonces le sugirieron que llamara a la seguridad del hotel, para revisar las cámaras y tal vez encontraran al posible "visitante"…

Buscó entre los números que dejaron en su mesita de noche al momento de instalarse en el hotel, los números de servicio y los de seguridad. Marco pero nadie contestaba. Era el colmo. Asi que se vistió con algo que la cubriera, y decidió salir a buscar la cabina de seguridad de ser necesario…

Encontró a uno de los vigilantes en el pasillo donde se hallaba su suite, le comentó el caso y bajo junto con el señor hasta las cabinas de vigilancia para revisar las cintas de seguridad, pero la respuesta fue la misma…nadie había entrado en su habitación a excepción de ella, Mogi y el servicio de limpieza. Hizo el debido reclamo con respecto a lo sucedido, los vigilantes se disculparon y prometieron buscar minuciosamente en las cintas y regreso a su habitación irritada.

*:…:*:…:*:…:*:…:*

La histeria crecía en su interior, como era posible que algo como eso pasara y no hubiera evidencia alguna…

_Evidencias_

–Tal vez estoy exagerando – los nervios se estaban colando a su ser – es un simple detalle pudo ser cualquiera, un fanático, si tuvo que ser uno de mis fanáticos – por bizarra que pareciese la situación, algo en su interior le decía que era más que eso…

Andaba de un lado para el otro, mirando esporádicamente la rosa blanca en su mesita. Entre cada ida y vuelta que hacia su mente maquinaba algo, que luego la alertó…

– Esa persona, puede estar en la habitación de Misa – susurro y su consciente se alarmó aun más

Empezó a revisar con suma cautela las partes de su habitación. Primero el baño luego el closet, incluso debajo de la cama, cuando escucho algo…

Volteo para revisar, y solo eran las cortinas que se movían con el viento que entraba por su ventana que estaba justo a unos metros de su gran cama…

–Nada fuera de lugar – se sentó en el cómodo sofá y suspiró aliviada – sí, a lo mejor fue un fanático loco de Misa – y empezó a reír – y Misa pensando que podría ser alguien que le quisiera hacer algo malo – susurro aun tratando de convencerse sonriendo nerviosamente

Y como un fugaz pensamiento, el asesinato de ese joven James Miller apareció por su mente…

– No, deja de pensar cosas como esas Misa– se dijo en un intento de que la paranoia no dominara su consciente

*:…:*

Misa había pasado por múltiples situaciones que la hicieron fortalecerse, la muerte de las personas que más amaba, que la envió muchas veces a un mundo de infinito dolor. Su fama como estrella japonesa e internacional también era un gran factor de estrés, por el hecho de que pudieran hacerle daño tal vez secuestrarla, por eso aceptaba tener un o unos cuantos guardaespaldas. El hecho de superar el tormento cada vez que intentaba recordar fragmentos de su pasado, el no poder recordar y tener muchas lagunas en su memoria, era muy frustrante.

Ahora esta situación era igual de confusa y consternante, solo estaba exagerando por algo tan minúsculo como un obsequio, una rosa…

Aunque tuviera mucha valentía y fortaleza, la duda y la incertidumbre era incontenible. Como le había hecho el "fanático" para entrar a su suite y que hay de la nota encontrada, que significaba eso de 'Pronto… _Amane Misa'..._

Por ultimo, que era sensación que sentía como si se le revolviese el estomago y su cabeza diera muchas vueltas…algo estaba mal, lo intuía…pero no tenía las agallas para querer averiguarlo, a pesar de que no era una mujer que huyera del peligro …existía esa vocecita que le advertía el riesgo…

Por un breve instante sintió que perdía el norte, sentía…

_Terror…_

Continuara…

* * *

*:…:**:…:**:…:**:…:**:…:**:…:**:…:*

Próximo Capitulo: Cazador

Notas de la autora:

El capi está un poco simple por el hecho como se va desarrollando la historia, me gustaría hacerla poco a poco y detallada, para que luego la entiendan, por ahora, explico los hechos por encima, es parte de la expectativa xD!…y por supuesto los detalles que explican todo estas cuestiones raras vendrán en los siguientes capítulos, ¡¡paciencia!!...

Aclaraciones: Misa se encuentra con L, en circunstancias especiales, esta demás decir jeje… Mogi sigue siendo el guardaespaldas de Misa, por petición y órdenes del detective más bello del planeta y sus alrededores xD; Misa sigue igual de eufórica, y no es tan tonta como la pintan en Death Note, lo siento pero soy feminista xD. Básicamente la historia se desarrolla en Roma-Italia para este capítulo luego veremos donde, y por supuesto si quieren saber pos lean los próximos capis juju…

* Mogi se cambio el nombre luego de la muerte de Light al igual que el resto, solo por cuestiones de seguridad según el detective xD…

*:…:*:…:*:…:*:…:*

Ahora si, para comenzar muchos saludos y muchas gracias por leer ^^…

¿Que tal el capi? ¿Aburrido, emocionante, corto, no lo entienden? Expresen sus ideas a través de un comentario, bajen un poco más y encontraran un botón, apretenlo y escriban eso que les gusta o les agobia de esta pequeña historia…

Inner-Akari: ¬¬ estoy de acuerdo con ella, háganle caso…y no creo que sea una "pequeña" historia como dices

Tsuki Lawliet: Tienes reason!!! Pero que puedo hacer me parece emocionante y más con las ideas de mi nii-san ^^U…

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

Sayoooo!!!!


	4. Cazador

Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza jeje…Notas al final del capitulo

**Disclaimer**: Death Note no me pertenece, solo esta humilde trama que utiliza a sus personajes.

.

**Dedicado a ti, que estás leyendo esta historia, ¡gracias por tu tiempo!**

**.  
**

* * *

**.:Resumen de capítulos anteriores:.**

_Misa Amane pierde casi todos sus recuerdos concernientes a la Death Note, pasa algún tiempo dedicándose de lleno a su carrera de actriz, llevando una vida tranquila y monótona pero al correr de los días aparece entre las sombras un nuevo enemigo._

_Gradualmente, esta nueva amenaza se convierte en uno de los casos de asesinatos en serie más alarmante, llegando a oídos del famoso L._

_Todo el infortunio comienza desde que Misa es llamada para un reconocido Festival de Cine en Italia, cuando en uno de sus días en la capital italiana, recibe una rosa blanca con una extraña nota…¿Qué sucederá…? _

_.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_Sombras…_

_Un juego de penumbras, adornando el espacio…_

_Vida, atrapada entre los rincones…_

_Pérdida como la luz del día_

_Oscuridad…_

_Luna blanca, destellante, al carmesí de sus pupilas…_

_Azul. Devastación azul…_

_Como el mito de lo imposible, teñido de rojo…_

_Remembranza acompañada de remordimientos…_

_Días. Noches. Anhelos._

_Venganza…_

El escrito estaba intacto en la amarillenta hoja, como recordatorio sempiterno de una obsesión, guardando un objetivo detrás de aquellas enigmáticas palabras. El viento soplaba con parsimonia, en lo que parecía una tranquila tarde, refrescando el paso de la gente, memorizando con cuidado los detalles de la ciudad. Un cabello negro se ondulaba con el sutil roce, dejando a los últimos rayos del sol, iluminar un azabache muerto, sus facciones tan finas y pétreas; impávidas, gráciles y misteriosas, afloraban una siniestra y angelical belleza; y sus manos acogían una rosa, tan roja como sus pupilas brillantes de escarlata…

– Pronto, Amane Misa- susurró al viento

.

.

* * *

**III**

*:…:***Cazador***:…:*

_**El rapto**_

_**

* * *

**_

.

.

Near y el pelinegro estaban sumidos en la investigación del caso de Londres, y la laptop sonó por enésima vez mostrando una "W" en la pantalla…

– _L, hace unos minutos la INTERPOL recibió la llamada de un informante anónimo, anunciando algo con relación al caso que tienes_– hizo una pausa – _los datos de la llamada están recogidos en este informe_ – y le envió un documento al detective

– Ok Watari– respondió y luego se corto la conexión con el mayor

Ryuuzaki/L leía con sumo detalle los datos de esa misteriosa llamada y se sorprendió por algo que leyó al final del informe…

–Near, por favor contacta a Mello y Matt – inmediatamente recibió la orden, Near hizo la conexión con Mello y Matt, en el instante en la laptop del pelinegro apareció la "M" y "Ma"…

– Mello, Matt– llamo el pelinegro

–_Dinos L_– respondió el pelirrojo Matt

– Tengo nueva información para ustedes – dijo pausado – el criminal que buscamos cambió de planes justo como intuíamos, Berna no es su blanco, el próximo ataque será en Roma en el Festival de Cine, que será mañana a las 6:00 pm, hora local.

– _Que tenemos que hacer_ – preguntó Mello

*:…:*

Mogi estaba en su habitación descansando viendo en la televisión un canal de noticias de Japón. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que algo se escucho al fondo de la habitación, débiles e insistentes pitidos de la laptop. La agarró y la abrió sacando su laptop poniéndola en la mesa que estaba junto a un sillón, cuando abrió la tapa pudo ver la letra L mayúscula…

– Aquí Mogi Ryuuzaki-san– contesto el hombre

– _Mogi-san, ¿como está Amane Misa?_ – pregunto el joven detective del otro lado

– Ella se encuentra bien, está justo en su habitación descansando para el festival de mañana – contestó

En Wammy`s House, el detective pelinegro miró un momento al joven albino…

–Near – el albino lo observó– envíale a Mogi-san los últimos reportes del caso que estamos trabajando–

Near asintió y envió al correo de Mogi un archivo con los detalles del último caso…

– _Mogi-san, en unos momentos te llegará un correo electrónico de un caso en particular. Revisa los documentos adjuntos y analízalos bien por favor _– dijo el detective

El guardaespaldas, cumplió las instrucciones del detective y abrió los archivos enviados…

– _Mogi-san, cuando los termines de leer contáctanos en la brevedad posible_ – dicho esto, se cortó la conexión

*:…:*

Mientras tanto, en el salón donde trabaja el pelinegro con su discípulo…

.: **Flash Back** :.

_L leía con sumo detalle los datos de esa misteriosa llamada y se sorprendió por algo que leyó al final del informe…_

' _Investigaciones más recientes, concluyen que el 80% de las victimas, tienen una especie de aviso antes de morir; hace tres días se encontraron evidencias en la casa de la fallecida actriz , Julia Mcfield; una rosa blanca junto con una particular nota que decía: " Destino, Venganza". Luego de eso a las veintiún horas del día, fue encontrado su cadáver con múltiples hematomas y señales de tortura, cerca de la calle 22 con 35 de la ciudad de Londres…_

… _Inteligencia destacó un posible atentado cerca de una calle de la ciudad de Berna, en Suiza, hasta hace unos dos días cuando encontraron equipo y evidencias dentro de un cubo de basura, que así lo confirmaban. Pero, hasta hace un par de horas, se descubrió que el verdadero blanco- con mayor porcentaje de probabilidad- está en la ciudad de Roma, en el Festival de Cine que se desarrollará, el día de mañana a las seis tarde, hora local. '_

.: **Fin Flash Back **:.

– Near, envíale los archivos a Aizawa y a Matsuda explicando el plan que trazamos por favor – pidió el pelinegro mientras tomaba muchos terrones de azúcar y los echaba en su gran taza de café y tomaba galletas con forma de conejo – ¿quieres? –Ofreciéndole galletas al albino, quien se hallaba terminando de enviar los informes y aceptando la cortesía. En un momento se acercó a su ordenador – Watari – habló por el micrófono – por favor envía a un equipo a Berna -

– _Si, señor_ –termina la llamada. Dejando a un pensativo pelinegro que aun intentaba deshacerse de su lío mental…

_Hmmm, este asesino no es el típico personaje de siempre, su razón parece ir un nivel más allá de lo acostumbrado…sin embargo, aun no comprendo la razón por la cual asesina – _pensó mordiendo su pulgar – _tomando en cuenta el hecho de que sus victimas no tienen nada en común , ni el hecho de esas extrañas notas, y menos aun el objetivo detrás de todo esto, por su forma de actuar da la impresión de que quiere llamar la atención, y la nueva pregunta ¿ por qué y para qué?…– _su mirada se perdía entre la espesa neblina que se observaba en la ventana – _lo mejor será recolectar más pistas...– _y su figura encorvada volvió al asiento enfrente de su mesa de dulces.

– ¿Cómo crees que les irá a Mello y a Matt? –preguntó el albino de forma neutra

– Hmmm ese par se las saben arreglar, confiemos en ellos Near– ahora estaba tomando un sorbo a su café– ahora el problema está en ese evento de mañana, Watari ha intentado cancelar el Festival de Cine pero no hay respuesta alguna, y aun no tenemos información de quienes podrían ser los blancos del criminal – su mirada era la misma solo que en sus ojos, se podía ver un atisbo de incertidumbre y preocupación…

La máscara del disimulo se rompía. El detective dejaba al descubierto un poco de esa tensión que le agobiaba, después de todo y aunque no lo admitiera-por culpa de obstinación- , estaba preocupado por la situación… y por Misa. Y es dándole vueltas al asunto, seriamente, ese caso no era lo que aparentaba, o al menos eso le dictaba su intuición, habían detalles que no concordaban; o solo, tal vez, sería la presencia de Misa en aquel lugar lo que le hacía perder la concentración y por eso no hallaba sino laberintos sin salida y discordancia entre sus ideas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Desde el enfrentamiento con Kira no sentía esa extraña sensación en su pecho. _Amane Misa…_

Tenía que concentrarse, no podía estar pensando en su pasado estaba en medio de un caso muy peligroso y este necesitaba de toda su atención. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué motivo, Misa tenia que estar ahí, fastidiándole las ideas?!...

Near observaba por ratos la cara de su maestro, veía su entrecejo fruncirse unos segundos y luego regresaba a su habitual expresión, lo conocía, algo le molestaba, ¿y que le perturbaba tanto?…

Ryuuzaki seguía abstraído de la realidad, con sus pensamientos en otra dimensión; razonando, cavilando hasta la que la más absurda de las ideas atravesó su mente: Misa representaba peligro… ¿pero que clase de peligro? Y más importante aun ¿Por qué debería representar un peligro?, se supone que ella no ya tiene el cuaderno asesino y por lo que una vez la shinigami le pudo decir y prácticamente jurar, había perdido sus recuerdos concernientes a el; era claro que el escenario era diferente. Suspiró. Ella ya no era el títere de un mocoso caprichoso jugando a ser dios, era un posible blanco de un asesino en serie, muy certero y hábil…

Suspiró. Él solo estaba maquinando ideas erradas otra vez, no podía entenderlo ¡¿que estaba pasando con él?!. Debería estar pensando en como atrapar al criminal en vez de estar elaborando conjeturas absurdas. Él sabía desde el principio, quizás por mera intuición, que este caso tenía algo más detrás de lo usual y lo común, y la pregunta indicada era: ¿Qué? . Miró de reojo a Near, últimamente lo único que hacía era obedecer sus órdenes y de vez en cuando le daba sus opiniones con respecto al caso, era muy pertinente y certero en cuanto a sus deducciones, y tenía la certeza de que si hubiera algo que se le escapase de las manos, se lo hubiera dicho. Suspiró por enésima vez en el día. Definitivamente – aunque se consideraba paciente – le frustraba el hecho de no poder leer más allá de los absurdos comportamientos del enemigo, pero él no se rendía tan fácilmente, llegaría hasta el final con este caso y lo mandaría a la silla eléctrica de ser posible…

Repentinamente, sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por la alerta de su laptop, indicando que alguien estaba conectado. En su ordenador se mostraba una "**m**"…

*:…:*

– Ryuuzaki-san – su voz denotaba tensión. No había que ser un genio para deducir el peligro que podía existir…

– _Mogi-san, sigue más de cerca a Amane Misa, revisa su habitación, en caso de que el criminal haya dejado algún indicio _–

–Si, señor –respondió

Y al momento, L cortó la conexión con Mogi, quien de inmediato se vistió y se fue directo al dormitorio de la rubia. Tocó la puerta y espero, pero nadie abría, volvió a tocar y esta vez el soñoliento rostro de la joven era su visión…

– Mocchi –dijo algo adormilada – ¿que quieres? , pensé que estabas durmiendo –

–Misa-san, hay algo que quiero hablar con usted – su mirada reflejaba un profunda seriedad

– Pasa, Mocchi –

Entraron a la habitación, cerraron la puerta y sentaron, ella en el sillón de la salita y él en el sofá. El silencio atrapo la habitación…

– Misa-san… ¿no has recibido… algún obsequio o _algo_ en particular? – pregunto el alto hombre en un mal intento de disfrazar su tensión

La rubia lo observó un instante y supo por mera intuición que se trataba de algo serio, estaba segura que no eran solo impresiones suyas…Había algo más tras ese insignificante detalle…

– Misa-san esto…– pero las palabras del hombre fueron interrumpidas

Misa tomó la rosa que estaba encima de la mesa que tenía enfrente junto con la nota, y las mostro a su guardaespaldas

– Cuando entre a la habitación, la vi encima de esta mesa…– su voz denotaba seriedad – pregunté al servicio del hotel y a seguridad pero me dijeron lo mismo, nadie había entrado. Revise mi habitación y pensé que tal vez había entrado por la ventana, pero algo no me convence, se que estoy siendo paranoica Mogi pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto – habló en primera persona como muy pocas veces solía hacer, y solo lo hacía cuando algo le perturbaba…

El hombre pudo sentir los nervios de la joven.

–Misa-san, no está imaginando nada raro, de hecho – hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos un momento – Misa-san esta rosa no es una casualidad – denotaba su tensión –puede que sea un aviso… hay asesino suelto, un criminal que ha cobrado muchas vidas en Londres y en otras partes de Europa, algunos lo llaman el Caso de Londres…– es interrumpido

–¡Mogi, que me quieres decir, por favor deja de dar vueltas! – le dijo algo nerviosa

Mogi respiró y miró muy serio a Misa.

– Misa-san está en peligro, esa rosa y esa nota, son un indicio, lo que implica que Misa es la próxima víctima del criminal – le dijo lo más breve posible, como él pensaba, que mientras más rápido soltara aquello mucho mejor. De pronto nació el silencio. La joven rubia quién miraba fijamente al hombre, adquiría un matiz de terror junto con un remolino de emociones: sorpresa, nerviosismo, _miedo; _las palabras de su amigo guardaespaldas la alteraron por completo. Sentía como su cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas y su estómago empezaba a revolverse, pero se contuvo de demostrarlo…

– Misa-san, mis disculpas…– Mogi empezó a tratar de calmar los nervios que de la joven afloraban, aunque no lo demostrase, el miedo de sus ojos la delataba. La chica se levanto del sofá y se dirigió al gran ventanal, donde se podía apreciar la extensión del jardín y una hermosa luna despejada en medio de la noche…

– Que vamos a hacer, Mocchi – susurró mientras admiraba el fulgor del astro, con una fuerte dosis de histeria recorriéndola

– Misa-san – se levantó y caminó hasta una distancia prudente de la modelo – llamaremos a los agentes de Japón para escoltarla y de ser posible, evitar la asistencia al evento de mañana…-

– ¡Mogi sabes que no puedo faltar mañana al Festival! – su miraba mostraba su inconfundible terquedad

– ¡Pero no puede exponerse!, ¡el asesino anda tras usted, por favor Misa-san! ¡es por su propia seguridad! – y el hombre se alteró un poco

– Gomenasai Mogi, ¡pero debo ir al festival!, es demasiado importante para mi carrera de actriz, ¡y voy a ir quieras o no! – le dijo mirándolo ruda y determinada.

Suspiró. En otras palabras no tenía otra opción, no podía dejarla sola ni un momento, era su deber, su responsabilidad.

– Entonces como su guardaespaldas, mi deber es acompañarla, mañana la escoltaré junto con un equipo que prepararé, y siento lo que le diré, pero no aceptare sus negativas Misa-san, con su permiso – hizo una reverencia y dicho esto el hombre se retiró del dormitorio, dejando a la fémina algo sorprendida.

–Que más da, pero Misa se sabe cuidar sola – hizo un puchero, que al momento se deshizo y su suave rostro se arrugó mostrando preocupación, volvía su mirada al cielo – ¿Por qué? ¿Qué mal he hecho? ¿¡Es porque soy actriz!?– se estaba alterando con cada pregunta – ¿Que mal hizo Misa? ¿Por qué la amenazan de muerte? –

*:…:*

*:…:*_**Roma. Salón Principal de Convenciones de Roma (1) . Festival de Cine Internacional. 5:30pm**_*:…:*

Al día siguiente, el bullicio se hacia parte de la capital romana, siendo el centro de atención. Oficiales de seguridad resguardaban la entrada al magnifico evento, esperando la acompasada llegada de los invitados, presentándose ante los medios y desfilando su belleza por la alfombra roja. Misa aun estaba saliendo del hotel, rumbo a su destino…

– Mocchi, Mocchiiiii, ¡¿Mocchi te estoy hablando?! – le gritaba la joven pasando las manos para que Mogi las viera – ¡¡¡Mocchiiiii!!! –

– Eh, dí - dígame Misa-san – pregunto nervioso y sonrojado

– Mocchi, te pregunte como me veo –cerro sus ojos en señal de indignación – ¿y? ¿Qué tal? – y puso una sonrisa gatuna

La joven rubia, tenía puesto un hermoso vestido de color azul rey, que resaltaba de forma sutil su marcada figura, con su espalda descubierta y un generoso escote; que combinaban con sus ojos, su peinado era un lindo moño muy elegante, y un maquillaje muy suave, y una pequeña cartera que hacia juego ...

– B-b-bien – y volteo su rostro sonrojado – M-Misa-san es mejor que vayamos pronto, se hace tarde–

– Tienes razón, Mocchi ¡¡¡vámonos!!! – y lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo arrastrando prácticamente

– Espere, Misa-san, la llevaré en la limusina que preparé junto con mi equipo, por cuestiones de seguridad–

– Bah, está bien- bufó y tomo el brazo de su acompañante

*:…:*

Ambos subieron a la limusina. Misa se sentía bien, porque muy pronto sería reconocida como una de las mejores actrices conocidas a nivel internacional, estaba muy emocionada y un poco nerviosa era normal ; pero aun con todo lo que intentase justificar el temblor de su cuerpo, ese sabor amargo y el miedo que helaba sus huesos, era evidencia más que suficiente para demostrar su inquietud. La noche anterior no pudo pegar un solo ojo, es cierto que pudo engañar a Mogi con su calma y determinación, pero eso distaba de lo que en realidad sería un autentico y crudo terror.

Miró por el vidrio de la limusina, y al rodar sus ojos pudo ver al grupo de "amigos" de Mogi, y pensó que tal vez estaría menos intimidada y con menos pánico, si ellos no estuviesen allí, recordándole a cada minuto -con su presencia-, que estaba amenazada de muerte. Genial. Tenía que fingir delante de ellos, no podía dar la imagen de chica miedosa, aunque no estaba espantada por cualquier tontería sino por el hecho de que ¡era el blanco de un asesino serial!, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda de solo pensarlo.

Ellos parecían de confianza, si claro como no, si dos de ellos – Mogi y Aizawa– no tuvieran cara de gorilas furiosos, y el otro tipo Matsuda – no era de importancia – parecía un tontuelo sonriendo para ella, cada tres minutos ; la calmaba , pero no era suficiente para apaciguar su nerviosismo…

Llegaron a la entrada del salón de convenciones. Allí estaban esperando al menos unos cincuenta fotógrafos, sin mencionar los reporteros y sus cámaras, quienes cubrían el evento. Le fastidiaba en cierto punto tanto acoso, pero así era el mundo de la fama, de cierta forma le alegraba, porque le aumentaba un poco su ego y su vanidad, siendo eso lo positivo del asunto, porque en breve tendría que enfrentarse a los disparos del flash y a las millones de preguntas de los reporteros…

Salió de la limusina con glamour y elegancia, mostrando una plástica sonrisa al público y a las cámaras. Desfiló por la alfombra roja y poso unos instantes para las cámaras, hasta que una famosa entrevistadora londinense llamada Rhonda Khendal, se acerco a ella junto con su cámara…

– Aquí Rhonda Khendal, cubriendo el evento más glamoroso del año en Roma, el Festival de Cine Internacional, pero miren a quien vemos, a Misa Amane la actriz revelación de Japón, reconocida en más de 10 países , hermosa y talentosa. Buenas noches Misa, wow pero que hermoso vestido – dijo la intrépida reportera

– Oh, muchas gracias Rhonda, es un _Valentino_ – y la cámara paseo por el cuerpo de la joven, mostrando con detalle a los televidentes. La modelo sonrió

– Misa, cuéntanos, ¿cuantos premios piensas llevarte hoy? – pregunto la reportera, que venia con un elegante vestido rojo, y su cabello rojizo en un moño.

*:…:*

En Wammy's House, por los monitores de la base del detective L, podía verse en uno de ellos el evento en Roma.

– Misa-san – susurro sorprendido el detective, viendo la entrada de la rubia por la alfombra roja. Se quedó observándola, wow se veía impresionante, ni en las revistas de moda la había visto tan…diferente, _hermosa_…

– _Oh, muchas gracias Rhonda, es un Valentino –_

Ryuuzaki quedó boquiabierto al ver a la rubia. Pero despertó de su momentáneo ensueño cuando escucho el pitido de la laptop

– _Ryuuzaki estamos aquí _– dice Matsuda del otro lado

–Si ya me di cuenta – dice el detective con parsimonia, tomando un plato con pastel de chocolate – revisen la zona, y observen si hay movimientos sospechosos –

– _Si, Ryuuzaki_ – y se cortó la llamada. El detective puso pose de pensar – manos en la barbilla– y observó detenidamente el monitor, que transmitía el festival en vivo…– Near, comunícate con Mello y Matt, y diles que procedan con la primera parte – asintió el peliblanco y les dió la orden

*:…:*

En un oscuro callejón, asilados entre las penumbras a unas cuantas calles del dichoso evento, se hallaban entre sus motos, Mello y Matt; uno con su chocolate revisando un GPS y el otro con su PSP y su cigarrillo…

– Dime – dijo Matt al auricular

– _L pidió que procedan con la primera parte – _dijo Near del otro lado

– Ok – y se fue la conexión – Mello – hizo una señal con la mano y sacaron una laptop

– Es humillante, pero todo sea por L – dijo con fastidio Mello mordiendo un trozo de su chocolate

*:…:*

Entrando a las sala, los cuatro – Misa, Matsuda, Mogi y Aizawa – se sentaron en los asientos reservados para ellos. Amane bufó, ya de por si que se sentía muy incómoda con los otros dos, estaba más vigilada que una prisionera, pero tenía que aguantar, después de todo era por su propia seguridad.

Todo iba dándose con normalidad, cuando de un momento a otro las luces empezaron a titilar. Los tres agentes se miraron un momento y disimuladamente barrieron la zona con una mirada, con sigilo desaparecieron de allí para buscar el origen de aquel fenómeno, descuidando a la rubia quien permanecía en su silla.

– _El ganador es: Henry Thompson –_ y todos aplaudían al nominado, cuando de un momento a otro se fue la luz y se empezó a escuchar un ruido ensordecedor…

*:…:*

Los detectives miraban atentamente la transmisión del evento pero de pronto se fue la señal…

–Near – y con una sola mirada, el albino se comunicó inmediatamente con los agentes

Mientras tanto…

– ¡Mocchi! ¿Mocchi, Que sucede? – preguntó Misa aturdida– Mocchi,¡¡¡Mocchi!!!– miraba hacia todos los lados con desespero, mientras se escuchaba el grito de las personas presentes…

*:…:*

El pitido de la laptop de L…

– Ryu…..ki – se escuchaba muy mal – es…t…mos en pr.b…as –

– Near, contacta a Mello – y de inmediato el albino lo hizo

– Q… s…de N..r – dijo Mello al otro lado –

– L, hay una interferencia en el audio – dijo el joven con su micrófono puesto, calibrando el intercomunicador…– al parecer algo bloqueo nuestra señal a Italia –

– Tsk – susurró – un sistema de bloqueo que esta interrumpiendo las señales – dijo mientras observaba la pantalla del plasma y mordió su pulgar.

*:…:*

En el salón de convenciones, todo era un total caos, se podían escuchar algunos golpes y macabros alaridos de dolor. Misa estaba aterrada, escondida entre las butacas…

**Flash Back…Unos minutos antes...**

*:…:***Misa POV***:…:*

A la distancia vi por un momento a alguien que me sonrió, y le sonreí, luego no le preste más atención, cuando empezaron a nombrar a los nominados, estaba muy feliz pronto mi sueño se haría realidad, cuando nombraron a Henry Thompson, me emocione estar entre actores de semejante nivel, no me lo podía creer todavía, parecía una verdadera fantasía. El subía con su sonrisa de ensueño por las escaleras del escenario para recibir su premio, cuando de repente las luces empezaron a titilar, de seguro una falla técnica, nunca falta algo como eso, era normal; pero de pronto se hizo más insistente aquel fenómeno, y no solo eso, las cámaras se apagaron de repente, se escucho el estruendo de las puertas cerrarse de forma brusca e improvisada, ya las personas no estaba en si , y me embargo el miedo, empecé a buscar a Mocchi , pero no estaba a mi lado como debería, no sabía que pasaba, me sentía aturdida y algo mareada.

Se escuchó el sonido de algo metálico, o eso parecía, en realidad con el escándalo y el pánico de las personas, no supe que era, pero sonaba muy horrible como si fuera una gran cuchilla, sentía que se me cerraban los ojos, el aire tenia un olor extraño, como …como a gas…¿donde esta Mocchi?, ¡¿ donde estas Mocchi?!...

*:…:***Fin de Flash Back. Fin de Misa POV***:…:*

La joven seguía atrapada entre aquel pequeño espacio, sentía sus manos sudadas y su corazón latir más rápido, parecía desfallecer con cada bocanada de aire que trataba de inhalar, estaba tan ensimismada en sus burbuja de pánico que no percibía la presencia de una silueta que se iba acercando… acechando con sigilo en medio de la oscuridad, se acercaba poco a poco a la figura escondida de la rubia*:…:*

¡¿Que sucede Near?! – pregunto alarmado el detective

– ¡No hay conexión, Ryuuzaki, nuestras líneas están desconectadas! –

– Ajusta el satélite y pasa la señal de rastreo a Italia–

Near con su laptop empezaba a colocar en una ventana de color negro una serie de algoritmos…

–Listo, ya debería funcionar– dijo el albino

*:…:*

La rubia no podía respirar, tenia los ojos cerrados por la molestia, se sentía asfixiada; estaba en la misma posición cuando de pronto un individuo la sujetó, puso un pañuelo en su nariz y al aspirar perdió la conciencia. El sujeto la tomó y la amarro de manos y le cubrió los ojos, sigilosamente, encubierto por un sonido metálico y por los gritos de pánico de las personas; se hallaba en un pórtico secreto que se hallaba debajo del escenario, pero cuando iba entrando fue interceptado por Aizawa y luego aparecieron Mogi y Matsuda, quienes lo hallaron gracias a un rastreador en uno de los zarcillos de la rubia…

– ¡Suéltala! – apuntó Mogi con un arma –

El hombre parecía sonreír sádico ante aquella tensión, sacó un arma y la apuntó en la sien de Misa…haciendo señales negativas con los dedos, haciendo retroceder a los hombres que le apuntaban con sus respectivas armas – es mejor que desistan o sino ella morirá, es una lástima que no que no pueda disfrutarla después, ya saben una muerte lenta y deliciosa – rió como un psicótico y tocó con lascivia una de las piernas de la rubia…

– ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! ¡Entrégate a la justicia! – grito exasperado Mogi. De un momento a otro una nueva ola de humo invadió la sala ahogando a los agentes

– Uy que mal por ustedes señores, pero no podremos seguir con esta amena plática, me tengo que ir, _arrivederci_ – dijo con descaro y en un instante el hombre despareció por aquel túnel junto con Misa.

Los agentes estaban tirados en el piso desajustando desesperados sus corbatas en busca del tan ansiado aire para evitar morir asfixiados…

– ¡Se h-an lle-vado a Mi-sa! – dijo Mogi sacando de su saco un pañuelo, levantándose como podía del piso y corriendo a través del pasadizo, siguiéndole el resto algo aturdidos por el gas...

*:…:*

Mientras el albino ajustaba la nueva señal, L sentía una poderosa ansiedad adueñándose de él… ¿Estarían Misa a salvo, y las demás personas?, no pudo evitar preguntarse. Estaba a un nivel muy diferente de la serenidad y su calma definitivamente se había esfumado como por arte de magia; y aun la jodida comunicación con los agentes, no se restablecía…

– Watari, ¿me escuchas Watari? – pregunto en un intento de calma

– Dime, Ryuuzaki – respondió Watari del otro lado

– Que sucede en el Festival, por favor revisa el cuarto de controles – pidió amablemente en forma de orden

–Como digas, L – y se corto la conexión con el mayor

–Near, hazme un favor, desconecta la señal con los Aizawa y los demás, tengo una idea –

Ambos, L y Near se dispusieron a trazar una estrategia

– Bien, conectemos a Mello – pero antes de conectarlo, una débil señal del satélite, se hizo presente en el mapa de rastreo de Roma…

– ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto sorprendido el detective, el albino estaba en las mismas

De pronto la señal de Matsuda, se hizo presente y se escucho del otro lado…

– _¡Ryuuzaki, Misa desapareció!_ – dijo muy alarmado Matsuda

El pelinegro de repente sintió como si un balde de agua fría hubiese caído de repente, no podía creer que…

– ¡¿Cómo que desapareció?! – pregunto alterado, estado que sorprendió al mayor y a Near. El pelinegro al sentir el peso de las miradas, respiró y luego habló con serenidad – De ser posible vengan de inmediato a Inglaterra – y fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

Near con cautela, analizaba la reciente expresión de su mentor, y a lo único que llegaron todas sus conjeturas, fue a un reprimido y alto grado de consternación y ¿furia?. Volteó su rostro para darle privacidad, cuando este en un instante le llamó…

–Near –dijo calmado – diles a Mello y Matt que frustren el plan por un día, y que permanezcan cerca de la señal – y de inmediato procedió a hacerlo…

*:…:*

En la calle un porsche rojo a toda velocidad por las vacías calles de Roma…

– Señor, ya cumplí con la fase dos, espero sus órdenes – dijo el hombre mirando por el retrovisor la figura dormida que se hallaba en los asientos de atrás

– _Buen trabajo, pasa a la fase tres_ – y colgó

– Es una lástima que vaya a morir, es muy hermosa –susurró y volteó su mirada al frente, sin darse cuenta de un par de motociclistas que le perseguían…

*:…:*

Sonrió por lo bajo, todo había salido perfectamente, Misa Amane, sería su próximo blanco, y quizás el último y definitivo. Lamentaba en el fondo de su corazón, que fuese ella quien se despidiese del mundo, pero que más podía hacer, así es la suerte…unos viven para salvar a otros, el precio del más débil…

– Así son los sacrificios ¡jajajajajajajaja!– y tomo una copa de su coñac, sonriendo macabramente entre la oscuridad…

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

  
**

**.:Notas de la Autora:.  
**

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas, me hacen muy feliz T_T…

Siento mucho la demora, ¿la excusa? Pues estaba ocupada estudiando -_-U , no puedo descuidarme ¡Gomenasai!...Tratare de actualizar cada semana – o cada dos xD –

**Aclaraciones**: En los siguientes capítulos ya veremos quien se oculta detrás de todo esto, por ahora la historia esta muy susceptible a cambios jeje, todo puede pasar…¡¡¡Misa ha sido secuestrada por un asesino en serie!!! , ¿Por Dios cual será el destino de la rubia?…

Otra cosa muy importante, el LxMisa está próximo no se preocupen pero primero hay que arreglar un poco más la trama…Por si acaso, no hay MogixMisa – digo, con esas escenas cualquiera pensar que si – pero no es asi; es sencillamente un complejo protector y casi fraternal, después de todo ha sido su guardaespaldas por un buen rato…

**Advertencias**: Todos los nombres a los posibles escenarios en este caso (1) , son meramente producto de esta cabecita mía, por si las moscas xD…

Se preguntarán, aja si es de noche ¿como diantres fue que los agentes encontraron a Misa?, fácil, recuerdan las cuestiones de seguridad jeje por ahí va metido eso, no se preocupen todas las "maravillas" de la tecnología ficticias y reales, se detallaran en el próximo cap, espero no decepcionarlos, trataré de hacer la historia dentro de toda lógica y realidad posible…

Arriverci, es una despedida en italiano...

Sin más que decir

Próximo Capitulo: **Estratagema**

Nos leemos en unos días – eso creo xDD– espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, y dejen sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos, ántrax, entre otros xD…Por favor díganme que tal esta quedando, ¿qué creen ustedes que le hace falta, no se un poco más de emoción, romance o más drama =S?, por favor escríbanme siiiii

Cuídense muxito…Sayo!


End file.
